Elliot
Overview Elliot is a recurring character on Show Shredders. He first appears in episode 3, when he is seen with John and Tracy. Tracy first asks Elliot who John is, and he introduces him, and says that they met on the Dora wiki. She then tells him and John that they will be receiving a babysitter, and leaves. Bruce comes in, and tries to get them to listen to him, but they don't, and annoy the crap out of him by giving him too much information about their personal hygiene, and telling him they aren't scared of him because they "watched the entire Blue's Clues Halloween special." He then gets pissed off, and attacks them, and Elliot complains that his genital warts are hurting. He is not seen any more in that episode. Personality Elliot, like John, is underdeveloped and very childish. Despite being in his 30s, he is unemployed and still lives in his mother's basement. He seems to not have any social skills whatsoever, seeing as he does not know that he should not be advertising the fact that he has genital warts, and that he still lives in his mother's basment. He is also very annoying to be around, which is why Bruce beats him up. Role in Show Shredders Elliot is usually used in cutaway gags that are meant to mock stupid characters in the media that is being reviewed. Relationships with Other Characters Tracy Tracy is Elliot's mother. Elliot's father, Erwin Shneedles, died before Elliot was born, so Tracy is a widowed mother, and she absolutely hates her son's guts, mainly because he's in his 30s and still lives in her basement. She also hated him as a baby, because he would always scream and have an annoying cry. Tracy would send him to hell if she could, but she can't, because Elliot would just annoy the supreme demon overlord of whatever level he was in, and be returned to the world of the living. Whenever Elliot misbehaves, Tracy burns him with her demon powers. John John is Elliot's best and only friend. After meeting each other on the Dora wiki, Elliot and John became good friends, and have stuck closely with each other and played together every day since then. Despite John being Elliot's closest counterpart, he is still way worse than Elliot, and has even worse life and social skills than him. Plus, unlike John, Elliot is fully toilet trained. Elliot can sometimes even feel embarrassed by John, such as when John announces that they wear Pull-Ups, when only John does; Elliot doesn't, and Elliot will reply with a statement such as "Not helping, John." They share a lot of common interests, such as the TV shows they watch, the toys they play with, and the things they do. They will likely be friends forever. Bruce At first, Elliot, like Reginald Paddington, thought that Bruce was just some ordinary guy, and wasn't the least bit threatening, hence why he taunted Bruce by saying that just because he was his babysitter didn't mean he got to tell him what to do, and that he could take him on because he and John watched the entire Blue's Clues Halloween special. He soon realized how strong Bruce actually was, and now fears him. Bruce seems to hate both Elliot and John, mainly because they're losers, and don't show respect for higher authorities. Whenever Elliot misbehaves and Bruce is babysitting him, Bruce will beat him up, and Elliot will learn from this, and behave afterwards. Trivia * Elliot's middle name, Abigail, was due to the fact that Tracy wanted a girl, and didn't know what gender of a child she was having until he was born, and because she was too lazy to change it, and her husband was dead, she just kept the name Abigail and threw the name Elliot in front of it. * Elliot is the second biggest loser on Show Shredders, after John. * Elliot can possibly inherit Tracy's demon powers but likely will not due to the sheer amount of discipline demon power requires to be used in the first place. Category:Characters